Boom Boom Boom
thumb|300px|Portada del single. Boom Boom Boom es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 1 de enero del 2019 en YouTube y actualmente supera las 432 mil visitas. Comentario del Autor: *''"Haz que mi corazón estalle'' ❤." Intérprete: GUMI y Ham Música y Letra: KIRA Manipulación Vocal: KIRA y cheesum Vídeo e Ilustración: Ekkoberry *YouTube (Oficial) *Bandcamp *Soundcloud Letra *Inglés por Nexes B.Mix. Inglés= When the lights go out I don't wanna wait, boy I don't wanna waste no Time When the sun goes down I just can't hold it in Aah Feel the bass line pound I could be the one, yeah Only for the night like Aah When the lights go out Show me some of that (Ah ah ah) (I don't wanna stop) There's not a thing I can do (Just can't get enough) I wanna be there with you (Take it from the top) And baby I see right through ya Something tells me I won't get you off my mind Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom When the lights go out I'm like TNT, babe I could blow your mind, say Ooh When the sun goes down I'll show you what I mean Come on, accelerate, take it to the top I wanna go until I drop, baby Ooh When the lights go out, Gimme more of that (Ah ah ah) (I don't wanna stop) There's not a thing I can do (Just can't get enough) I wanna be there with you (Take it from the top) And baby I see right through ya Something tells me I won't get you off my mind Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Boom boom boom, like the bass drum Baby make me Mo-o-ove to your rhythm Make my heart go Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I just wanna feel your body on mine Baby, baby, come on, come on a little closer I can taste the rush tonight |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2019 Categoría:Sin traducción